A controlled atmosphere workstation provides a workstation in which microbiological experiments can be performed in a controlled atmosphere. Generally the atmosphere will differ in some form—usually in composition and in particular in the amount of oxygen—from ambient conditions and in such cases the controlled atmosphere may be considered a modified atmosphere. An anaerobic workstation, for example, will have an oxygen content that is reduced compared with ambient conditions possibly down to zero or as close to zero as can practically be achieved. In addition to gas contents, the temperature, humidity and pressure of the atmosphere within the workstation can also be controlled.